something you thought maybe wouldn't happen
by laaurabakerx
Summary: A two shot I've produced which is Luc/Eddi and what happens in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, yes me again, ive decided just to write a one shot which i will keep as one.

please r&r:)

Leeds 2003;

The shouting of her mother rang through her ears but that wasnt the worst thing she had expected, the violence of her mother hitting her younger brother flashed through her eyes. She wasnt able to control her, she was out of her mind. She couldnt even do the simplest of things like standing upto her mother, which she would dread as to what would come next. She knew there was a voice inside her head telling her to run away from it all which she couldnt do, and the fact she couldnt cope.

"Eddi McKee!" a stern female voice shouted behind her, she didnt move, or even spin at her mothers comand, its not as if it was anyone calling her because it wasnt, it was her violent mother someone who she couldnt say no to, because she didnt know what would come at her next; a slap,punch,thrown across the room?. She spun herself around and looked to her mother with her hands rested standing at ease. She didnt have the guts to face her mother by eye contact, part of her was telling her to but the other half wasnt as she knew what the older womans eyes was hiding, due to it happening since she was a young girl. "Dont move.." Her mother instructed, she was panicing not knowing what was about to come next.

"okay, i wont then.." the young woman replied quickly not disobaying her mother, knowing if she did, she may have it coming at her.

"We need to discuss something McKee while it springs to mind and it needs to be addressed.." The older woman addressed to her while moving to stand in her line of position as she headed over to collect a photo album from the draws on the far side. Eddi didnt even bother looking where her mother only at the photos of her family before her mother had turned to alchol. Her mother came back with a photo album full of images and letters from the family during growing up.

"er..mum..we dont need to look through these, i dont believe they will need to be attended to not while they have been read before.." Eddi replied while looking to the woman with an anger tone in her voice wanting to get as far away from her as possible.

"OI, Eddi McKee..dont you even dare try telling me what i can and cant do.." she stated as she slammed the photo album on the table, making Eddi jump a little as it came unexpected. She knew how powerful her mother could be and how violent she could become, but still risked it. "You should know this isnt to be touched!, like your mother said, its got all memories in of her life!" She admitted sternly before returning to the feisty woman she was, her face turned a dark red as it filled with fustration. "Like i said before mum!, this isnt to be messed with so can you just bloody leave it!" she continued on with her voice being raised a little and anger running through her veins. "Oh no you dont Eddi!, sit down now!, i dont care what mum said, she isnt here anymore!" she stated sorting this once and for all.

Holby 2012;

Eddi woke up hearing the alarm buzzing in the small of Lucs bed in his arms as memories from the past started to flow back to mind. She moved a little as she pressed the snooze button and passed back out into the warmth of his body with a small smile on her face, feeling him pull her into him. She began to rub her eyes letting them adjust to the brightning lights which flared through the beige curtains of their home.

She then pulled herself from the warmth of his arms and body before shaking him a little to awaken him from his dream. She moved a little and headed to make herself a strong coffee then placed her dressing gown over her fragile body. She felt the comfort of Lucs arms wrap themselves around her thin frame as he kissed her cheek softly. Once again, the little figure was knackered and the sleep began to take its toll on her with less than 5 hours for the past 3 nights. All of her energy was gone and everytime she even sat down, she could feel herself begin to doze of into a light sleep.

She took a few sips of her strong coffee releasing the energy boost it had would hopefully effect her as she would need it for the hetic day, but once again she felt exhausten take over her body as she leant against the heard surface stedying herself. She reached into the cupboard to get herself a cereal bar which would hopefully give her more energy to have throughout the day.

Eddi moved a little as she took hold of her coffee and walked over to the sofa where she could be cuddled upto Luc every morning. She went to place the radio on and listened to it for a while before a news headline caught her ears.

"A 45 year old female has been found dead in the state of her home in West YorkShire. The death is being treated as suspicious" the news said as the tune ran through her ears. "Beside her was a young man around the age of 22 who was giving her CPR hoping to keep her alive but was saddened by what had happened. The 45 year old Margrette McKee hadnt long came back from a holiday with her son, hoping to find a way to meet her daughter, which saddens the son which would not happen now. The son had commented about her drinking habits but said she managed to get of the drink which hadnt effected her or any physcological problems now. More on this story will be 6 this evening" Eddi couldnt believe what she had just heard she stopped drinking her coffee and cuddled into Luc as much as she could as she felt tears begin to well in her body as she began to shake. Her body froze. She looked at a photo which was placed on the wall at her mother and herself. She was dressed in a wedding dress with her daughter and son by her side looking proud as ever.

Eddi had to turn the radio off as she couldnt bare to hear anymore about it. She looked into Lucs eyes as she kissed his lips softly before walking upstairs to get ready and changed into a pair of navy blue leggins, a long white top and a navy blue cardigan with her sky blue converse. She sorted her long brown hair and french plaits down the side like usual. She skipped the make-up as she looked at herself looking pale as ever.

She waited on Luc finishing getting ready before grabbing the car keys and into their little Fiat as they headed to the emergency department, with annoyance to herself for not bringing gloves as she could feel the cold hitting her once she got out the car. She waited on Luc to get out and locked her hand with his while they walked up cuddled into one another. Once on AAU, they both headed for the staffroom while eddi stood against her locker collecting her balance before getting changed into her scrubs then giving Luc a passionate kiss as she headed for the long shift ahead of her.

Thankyou for reading, please review too!

-Leaving as a one shot, tell me what you think please!

-Laura x


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!-yep me again, decided to do this another chapter, may leave as a two shot. Not exactly sure yet. Please r+r on your way out!:)

_Leeds 2003;_

Eddi laid in the single bed, that her mum had provided her. Around four that morning Eddi had awoken screaming, due to the nightmares that had occured when she was younger. Trying to remove the nightmares she witnessed, she moved to switch her light on, then rubbed her face to remove the sweat and tears that was falling, in the end, she eventually laid back down, turned the light of, before trying to fall back asleep. She tossed and turned constantly trying to find a comfortable position that suited her and didn't make her uncomfortable. The bruises and marks she had on her body from where she was abused when she was younger wad visable, but done her best to hide them from everyone. After she had laid still for what she considered suitable for someone who wasn't asleep she opened her eyes to see the purple, grey room,filling the room with light from the lamp that sat outside her room, on the window ledge. She put her arms behind her, stretching before bringing them in front of her as she sighed looking at her pale skin covered with deep purple bruises and red scars from what happened when she was younger. She began to trace around the her skin checking for more bruises when a loud thud brought her away from her daydream.

"Edd...eddi!" A druken slurred voice said. "Eddi McKee!" The voice repeated shouting, she could sense the violence and anger in the females voice "I suggest you get down here now" her mother shouted before she began to climb the stairs. Eddi began to panic as she could tell her mother was drunk and would end up being violent towards her. "wh..why are you not answering me?"She questioned as Eddi cowered under the douvet, hoping her mother may get the hit she was sleeping . Eddi couldn't stand hearing her mothers anger any longer,she flipped the covers back and stared at her mother. "I'm sick to bloody death of you shouting and hurting me!" she glared

"but no, to you its absolutely nothing isn't it?!" She said before going to stand up, and face upto her mother. "I never ever want ro turn out like you!-hear me?, never!" she shouted as she got to her mothers height. Eventually walking out, she grabbed her dark hoodie which hung on the back of her door. Then she grabbed her trackie bottoms, and phone before rushing into the bathroom, to get changed, she couldn't bare it anymore.

Eddi headed into the room and locked the door, in order for her mum not to get in. She knew what could come next and that because her mum was so drunk, there was a chance she could try kicking the door down. The old woman had only just got of the drink,for little under two months, but due to curcumstancies went back on it. Despite the other days that her children have had to pick up after her, today had been among the worse Eddi has had to have encountered, how her mother could go back on that drink again, she didn't know.

Her mum, known as Yvonne,knocked quite loudly on the door attempting to attract attention by Liam, hoping he would get his sister out the bathroom, so her mum could shout at her again. After waiting for a minute,she began to kick at the door forcefully. Liam in the end got sick of this and took her into her room to hopefully keep her away from Eddi.

"what the hell do you want mum?!" A small voice replied on the other side of the door who souded like she was in tears, bubbling to herself..

"Eddi!-open that bloody door now!-its Liam." Liam replied quickly, making sure his mum was away,It was the only thing Liam could do felt could do because of the situation. "Can you let me in please?" He continued begging.

He heard the click as the lock was turned so his entry was granted to get into the room, he noticed Eddi sitting against the bath in floods of tears shaking. Her mum always managed to scare her and she had jusy had enough of it. He reached to turn the light on, in order for him to be able to see and talk to her properly.

"Eddi?" Liam began softly moving towards the curled up ball sitting in the middle of the room by the bath, keeping her up and using it for support. "Eddi?" He said as calm as he could in the current situation. "Its alright Eddi, its Liam" he began watching as the small figure shook with tears, trying his hardest to keep calm because his mum could storm in at any minute, and to comfort his sister, without scaring her even more than she obviously was. He moved a little so he was kneeling directly in front of Eddi,rubbing her back, hoping to calm her down.

Eddi eventually lifted her head up slowly so her eyes was staring at the other side of the room, blanking the fact liam was even by her side. "Eddi?-what did she do that made you nearly lash out?" Liam questioned her softly.

"I can't do it anymore..its mum." Eddi began quietly. "I can't take the way she's constantly drunk, and how she treats us.. And blames it on me, for the way she is."

Liam looked at his sister,hoping not to make her worse by anything he was saying. "Its not your fault she's like this, she's blamed it on you Eddi, but It really isnt" He said quietly.

At this moment Eddi,stood up quickly and nodded, "like I said, its not your fault how she turned out to be Eddi.." he said consoling,his older sister. From the looks of Eddi, she didn't look herself, she had lost weight and was extremely pale. "have you been eating" he questioned. "yes" She admitted worried, looking upto him. "its just you've lost a lot of weight Eddi" he admitted worriedly before leaning against the wall, watching how his sister was acting. "Liam!-for goodness sake, I've been stressed what do you think?!" She shouted. "I'm fine though!" She added as she watched Liam stand there.

"You best be Eddi!" Liam stated as he walked a little closer to her, he happened to notice the bruising on her arms, and old scratch marks. She didn't take anytime and pulled her sleeves down and pulled her hand away. "care to explain?" Liam questioned looking at her, seeing her pull her arm away as quickly as she could, he was now suspicious. "you really want to know?!" she screamed. Liam bit his lip and seen the anger crossing Eddi's face, he sighed before nodding. Knowing this could push her limits. "Mum!-when I was younger, she used to hit me, punch me, scratch me!, there happy now?!" she snapped as she rubbed her arm where he had used it to pull her close and pull her in for a hug. "why though Eddi?" he asked in shock,not knowing what to say.

Eddi looked up and shrugged. "how am I supposed to know…" She said, looking to the ground, not knowing what to say. All Liam could see in the chocolate brown eyes was fear, fear could do funny things to the mind and this was one of the worse case scenarios liam had ever had to witness with Eddi and their mum, and they had witnessed some awful things.

"why didn't you tell me?.."Liam questioned, focusing on her eyes, he could tell she wanted to cry, but she would never do it where someone could see. "because..I..I didn't want you to be involved, you had the perfect upbringing, I learnt how to look after you, made sure when she seen you, she was sober, I didn't want you having to go through what I went through Liam." She admitted close to tears.

"Oh Eddi, you did that?, you shouldn't of, you had a awful upbringing, and I had you to look after me.." Liam replied softly feeling guilty as he cuddled her.

"yes, you deserved the happiness…" Eddi admitted quietly as she cuddled him back.

"I'm greatful for that, you know, if you left, you may get a good career someone else and you may even get yourself a boyfriend!" Liam said softly with a smile as he kissed her head.

"Liam?, a boyfriend?, you being serious?,no-one would ever love me for who I am, mean look at my last relationships, they've just fallen apart.." she admitted through tears.

Liam kept her in his arms hopefully calming her down. "I'm sure you would Eddi!-theres gotta be someone out there, who will love you for who you are.." he admitted softly as he could feel her weeping into his chest. "No..no Liam!-no,one will" she cried.

"I'm sure there will Eddi, don't think like that!" He begged looking into her chocolate eyes.

"Don't start Liam, I'm leaving, I can't cope here anymore, get her put in a home, then ring me, and come and stay with me.." Eddi mumbled into his chest.

Holby 2012;

"Eddi, Eddi sweetie?" Lucs voice was heard by her as her eyes began to flutter open. "are you alright?." His voice came again, she knew who's voice it was, the voice she could never forget. Luc was now sitting beside her behind the nurses station, with a worried expression on his face. Behind him she noticed the one she would claim as the nosey cow and her husband who was her bestfriend. "You alright?" Luc asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine honestly." Eddi replied before sitting upright and smiling halfheartedly before giving him a small passionate kiss on the lips. "How long was I asleep?" She asked as she looked into his eyes brushing his cheek.

"Well sacha came and informed me you was sleeping here, I'd say about half an hour ago, and I've been trying to wake you up since then." Luc said softly as he felt her move so she was sat on his lap. He looked towards the figure as he smiled "Thanks Sacha." Luc said as he noticed Sacha come towards the nurses station.

"Its perfectly fine." He smiled as he walked over to them both. "You two are beyond cute together, would of never expected you two to end up together." he smiled as he disappeared from view and over to wherever chrissie was. Luc turned back to face Eddi as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You sure your okay?, you looked like you was having a nightmare of some sort." He said worried.

"No,I'm fine honestly" Eddi replied sweetly before kissing him to make him be quiet. "Im supposed to be on shift!" She shouted as she looked at the clock and going to get up . "Michael is gonna kill me." She said quickly sorting her hair plaits as she headed to the staffroom.

Eddi, you shouldnt be working." Luc said quietly coming up behind her and cuddling her from behind

"why?, hang on, who's told you to say this?!" Eddi questioned quickly as she looked Luc directly in the eye and dropping her arm to her sides.

"you clearly look exhausted Eddi, you need to sleep!-youve been waking up constantly screaming, and you've clearly not been sleeping and doing extra shifts!" Luc stated.

"Yeah?, and what is it to you?" Eddi asked as she was beginning to raise her voice as she was getting more and more wound up as the conversation progressed.

"don't take this to heart Eddi, but have you looked in the mirror recently? I mean I absolutely adore you and I love you, but you look shattered." Luc replied with teeth clenched. "And besides you ended up falling asleep at the nurses station Eddi.." Luc admitted as they both walked over to the sofa.

"Luc, I'll be fine, honestly." Eddi replied as she unlaced herself from his arms and began to leave the staffroom. "Luc, don't worry about me, ill be okay, I promise." She said as she gave him a small smile, then opened the door and walked out the room.

"Eddi!" Luc shouted out as he got up quickly and headed to the door unsure of whether or not his partner could hear him and was just ignoring him or genuinely couldn't hear him. Knowing how Eddi, was and from past experience it could be any of them, but most likely it was more than likely the first of the two.

By the time he left the staffroom he had already seen that Eddi was In a deep conversation with Sacha about something, considering they was bestfriends, it could of been anything, so for the best he decided to leave them to it, so he headed to walk in the opposite direction towards a patient who had just arrived from the ED.

"Eddi!,you fell asleep on shift yet again!,its times like this I need my senior nurse upto her best!" Michael complained before looking down to Eddi and could see tears beginning to form and his expression softened slightly as she took in the young nurses features, noticing she looked exhausted. The truth was, Yes Eddi was beyond exhausted, she kept having reoccuring nightmares from when she was younger and didn't know how to tell anyone, even though at night she was safe in Luc's arms, they still kept playing on her mind, causing her to wake uo screaming and shaking in the night.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry it wont happen again." Eddi mumbled annoyed as she looked at the floor. "I erm, overslept earlier and most of dozed of earlier when I wasn't needed." She lied not wanting to admit she had barley slept at all while she had been at home and had resulted in falling asleep at the nurses station.

"Really, because Eddi, to be honest you don't look like you've slept at all…" Michael admitted honestly as he turned to look to Luc who was treating a patient. "Do I have to ask Luc the question?, because I know your now together and staying with one another.." he admitted sighing.

"No Michael, don't please!, seriously I'll be fine!" Eddi replied irritated before walking away leaving Michael watching after her.

Eddi strolled quickly to find where Luc was as she would need to speak to him, she didn't manage to find him, but he found her, sitting in the staffroom with her head in her hands. A wave of concern came over him. "Eddi?" he questioned concerned. A fragile Eddi looked upto him with tears falling. "yes?.." was all she replied as she wiped her eyes. "sonethings wrong?, do you want to say?" he asked sweetly as he sat so they was cuddled to one another. She nodded then sighed. "I'm just so exhausted, and these things kee.." she stopped herself before carrying on. "What Eddi?" Luc asked confused. "oh..its nothing leave it.." she replied dismissivly and headed out the staffroom. Before Luc could catch up she headed back down to aau, and over to the nurses station where, sacha, chrissie, Michael and Gemma was standing.

"You need someone who is sensitive and be able to deal with this type of thing" Sacha began looking at Michael, Gemma,chrissie. "This is quite difficult to discuss with the patient if she won't cooperate.." He continued.

"What's a difficult situation" Eddi asked as she came up behind them and looking curiously at the small team gathered around the nurses station.

"Bed 7" Gemma began. "thirteen year old girl, she was found home alone and was bleeding down below a lot, my guess, she's just had a baby or a miscarriage..we can guess she may need stitches to close the wound up, but she wont let anyone examine her." She finished looking sadly towards the cubical.

"I could give it ago? " Eddi questioned looking towards the bed. "she looks very fragile..didn't she know she was pregnant?" she added before heading over, hoping the young girl would let Eddi examine her.

"Sure, but yes she does look fragile..you may have to be careful with her, she looks scared.." Michael replied. "Will you be alright treating her alone?" He asked a questioning look on his face.

"Yes, ill be fine, if I need help, ill either get Gemma or chrissie" Eddi replied showing a quick smile then heading towards the bed with the little girls file in her hand. She took a quick look at the name that was written clearly on the front of the folder.

Eddi cautiously pulled the curtain open to reveal a young girl who looked her age, thirteen years as she laid on the bed. Her gown was now turned into a crimson red colour as the blood poured out from where she guessed either had given birth or had a miscarriage. "Hannah, I'm Nurse Eddi McKee and I'll be looking after you today.." Eddi said before shutting the curtain, she turned a little before turning fully after capturing a glance of a woman sitting in the chair beside the girls bed. "And who would you be?" Sam asked looking at the woman, she must be in her late twenties, early thirties, Eddi thought as she took in the clothing choice/range she had on and her dyed hair.

"Rachel fuller, I'm hannah's mother.." The woman quickly in a thick Scottish accent before she put her hand out for Eddi to shake.

Eddi shook the woman's hand before she began to speak, noticing the young girls face, she knew it would be best if her mum stood outside for a minute. "Would you mind stepping outside the cubical for a few moments please? Whilst I talk to Maddie." Eddi asked seeing the girls face relax as she saw her mother leave the cubical and head for a coffee.

"So, what exactly happened Hannah?" Eddi asked as sensitive as she could.

"I..er, its complicated..I..I had a misca..miscarriage." The young girl mumbled quietly ashamed of what the nurse would think.

"right..okay.." Eddi said softly looking with concern at Hannah who had her face in her hands. "atleast we know that its not gonna need any stitches.." Eddi admitted softly.

"You wont tell anyone, will you?" She asked not knowing what would happen if her mother found out she had a miscarriage at the age of 13, and that she was even pregnant.

Eddi took a deep breath and sighed. "Im so sorry Hannah..but I need to tell your mum, you've lost a lot of blood, you may need a blood transfusion, we need to protect you…" Sam required quietly.

"No, No!, No, Eddi!-you don't need to tell anyone" She said her voice beginning to get louder.

"Yes I do Hannah, I don't know how hour mum would react, but we have to for your own sake!." Sam said plastering on a small smile she was sure the ginger head patient could tell was worried fake one..

"How the hell do you know!, how do you know she won't throw me out?!" She shouted through anger. "I dont want you treating me!, go away, I want someone else!" She screamed at Eddi. "Leave me alone!,now, get the hell away from me!" She screamed her voice becoming hysterical. At this point Gemma had appeared at the bed the patient was in and was beginning to attempt to soothe her. Eddi couldn't take it any longer, so without hoping to have not been seen, which didn't turn out well, she ran out of aau, through the hospital and to the roof to calm down and take the anger away. Luc had seen this, and decided to go after her, he knew she would be up here, and his instincts was correct. She was leaning against the metal railings as he seen tears fall. He walked up slowly, wrapping his arms from behind and pulled her close to his chest as he felt her relax a little, before she eventually turned around to face him and began to cry into his chest. "what did I do wrong?." she began, "I bet ill get the sack now, its all my fault, I'm such a fail at this job.." she carried on clutching Luc's hoodie as she had hers on to keep her warm. Luc just held her close, hoping to console her. "it wasn't your fault..you didn't go and tell her to get pregnant did you?" he asked softly as he seen she began to look upto him. "it wasn't your fault okay?" he asked softly as he wiped away her tears. "you won't lose your Job either, sacha witnessed it, so did the others, you was doing the right thing.." he admitted as he kissed her lips softly and slowly before pulling away, and with that they both headed to the locker room, to collect their things before heading back to their house, "I love you Eddi McKee.." was all Luc said before shutting the door of theirs, ready for a night of movies and snuggling to one another.

The End!

-hope you enjoyed these two chapters. I decided to leave it like this and not add another chapter unless persuaded.

Please leave a review on your way out!,

-thankyou!:)x


End file.
